Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a magnet plate assembly, a deposition apparatus including the same, and a deposition method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, among flat display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been highlighted as a next-generation display apparatus since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is an active light-emitting display apparatus, has wide angles and good contrast, may be driven at a low voltage, may be formed to be lightweight and thin, and has quick response times.
A light-emitting device is classified as an inorganic light-emitting device or an organic light-emitting device based on the material used to form an emission layer. Compared with the inorganic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device has better characteristics in terms of brightness, response speed, and the like and enables to display colors. As a result, development of the organic light-emitting device is being conducted.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic layer and/or an electrode is formed by a vacuum deposition method. However, as resolution of an organic light-emitting display apparatus is gradually increased, a width of an open slit of a mask used in a deposition process is gradually narrowed, and distribution of the width must be gradually reduced.
In addition, to manufacture a high-resolution organic light-emitting display apparatus, it is recommended that a shadow effect is reduced or removed. Accordingly, a deposition process is performed in a state where a mask is closely attached to a substrate, and development of a technique is emerging to increase adhesion between the substrate and the mask.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.